la hija del rey
by Masi-chan
Summary: perdon por el titulo... ¿que pasa si una pequeña hana perdida termina en la sociedad de almas? y de alli en la ciudad de karakura? leean onegai dejen reviews


**Antes que nada quiero anunciar que en este fic hana es una chica, yoh es el shaman king y anna su querida reina, ah y yoh y anna si criaron a hana y tambien esta el tío hao**

**ni shaman king ni bleach me pertenece...aunque yo quisiera que siiii XD**

una pequeña hana asakura de 6 años se encontraba en un lugar extraño, era muy raro todo lo que paso, ella estaba con sus padres en la aldea apache por que su padre tenia algo que hacer se escapo por un minuto de la vista de sus padres para ir a ver esa gran cosa que brillaba en medio de la aldea apache, cuando la toco brillo mucho y ahora se encontraba en ese lugar tan extraño todas las personas usaban kimono y todo parecía tan antiguo. Estaba asustada pero tenia un orgullo tan fuerte que nunca lo admitiría ella era digna hija de su madre.

Rukia kuchiki caminaba por las calles de la sociedad de almas cuando sintió una fuerte reiatsu casi al nivel de un capitan y corrió para averiguar de quien era y cuando encontró la fuente de esa energía se encontró con una niña se extraño mucho esa niña no pertenencia a la sociedad de eso estaba segura todas las personas que entraban hay siempre llagaban vestidos con kimono y sabían donde estaban con tal esta niña parecía desorientada se le acerco.

Hola pequeña - saludo la niña volteo y frunció el ceño y entonces pregunto - ¿quien eres tu? ¿que hago aquí? Y ¿donde están mis padres?- rukia se quedo atónita por la lluvia de preguntas, parpadeo varias veces hasta salir de su aturdimiento- amm... bueno yo soy rukia kuchiki, estas en la sociedad de almas y no se donde están tus padres, como te llamas tu?- la niña solo la miro frunció el ceño y dijo- yo no hablo con extraños- para luego sacarle la lengua a rukia y salir corriendo directo hacia la puerta que lleva al mundo de los vivos- espera no puedes ir ahí- rukia intento detenerla pero ya era muy tarde.

vavavavavavavavav

ichigo- llamo orihime haciendo su camino hasta ichigo junto a chad-Ah hola chicos como les va?- respondió ichigo los tres se dirigieron a la escuela mientras conversaban de cosas como proyectos y sobre ir a visitar la sociedad de almas o no, cuando sintieron un fuerte riatsu que apareció de repente y decidieron ir a revisar corrieron hasta el parque donde se encontraron con la escena de uryu apuntando con su arco a alguien se acercaron mas para ver que ese alguien en realidad era una mujer una niña para ser exactos.

Oye ¿que haces? ¿tratas de matar a esta niña? Y ¿de donde viene esa presencia?- al darse cuenta de que sus amigos se acercaban bajo su arma sin dejar de mirar a la niña fijamente- es ella -pronuncio-la presencia esta viniendo de ella- uryu asintió, todos miraron a la niña la cual se quedo allí sin hacer nada.

gomennasaii ¿estas bien?- orihime grito, susurrando para si misma la niña dijo- ¿quienes son estos tipos tan raros?- agarrando su brazo cayendo de rodillas, orihime corrió hacia ella para curarla, la niña intento correr pero el dolor de su herida no se lo permitió, al final su lesión fue sanado por las habilidades de orihime- gracias – dijo la niña.

No hay problema-la niña intento irse pero fue detenida por uryu que la tomo fuertemente del brazo- déjame ir – replico- no hasta que respondas nuestras preguntas- la niña frunció el ceño y dio una mirada amenazante - déjame en paz- movió su con la otra mano libre le dio bofetada con la mano dercha uryu- por favor responde algunas si- dijo orihime, le debía una a la chica así que- tres preguntas ni mas ni menos- dijo seria los demás suspiraron.

vavavavavavavavavav.

Un hombre y una mujer iban por toda la aldea apache en busca de su pequeña hija-esto es inútil no esta aquí no puedo sentir su presencia- dijo una enfadada y preocupada anna asakura- yo tampoco, si entro en los G.S pudo haber caído en una de las sociedades que hay allí, en cualquier caso tengo que entrar a los G.S para buscarla, me comunicare con hao por si acaso callo en una de las sociedades que van a japón el podrá sentir su presencia.- menciono yoh asakura el shaman king- de acuerdo- dijo anna.

vavavavavavavavavava.

Hao asakura iva sobrevolando Tokio japón en el espíritu de fuego cuando sintió la que su hermano abría la conexión telepática que compartían- ¿que pasa yoh? ¿por que me molestas?- dijo hao enfadado- hana esta perdida- dijo yoh- ¡¿que?! ¡¿Como es posible que se aya perdido?!- dijo hao molesto, confundido y preocupado, porque aunque el no lo admitiera el amaba a su sobrina y cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño terminaría calcinado- estábamos en la aldea apache anna y yo nos descuidamos un segundo y parece que entro en los grandes espíritus puede estar en una de las sociedades o en Tokio si estas alla búscala podrás sentir su energía- dijo yoh rápidamente- de acuerdo la buscare- respondió hao.

vavavavavavavavavava.

De acuerdo primera pregunta ¿como te llamas?- dijo orihime – hana asakura- dijo la pequeña aun con la mirada seria- ¿de donde vienes?- dijo ichigo- soy de funbari, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿donde estamos?- dijo la niña mirando a todos lados- estamos en la ciudad de karakura -dijo ichigo - ah..., oh bueno, en fin- dijo con actitud despreocupada- ultima pregunta- volvió a decir con la mirada fría- ¿ por que estabas lastimada?- pregunto chad – por que antes de que ese tipo me apuntara con la flecha cai desde el cielo, no me pregunten como por la verdad ni yo se y ya se les acabaron las preguntas así que me voy.

Dijo dándose vuelta para macharse, pero ichigo rápidamente la tomo par la mano derecha para retenerla- suéltame- ordeno hana con la mirada mas fría que podía lanzar, ichigo hizo caso omiso a eso y dijo- no hasta que aclares todas nuestras dudas- hana lo miro por un momento tranquila con una expresión en blanco, rápidamente abalanzo la mano izquierda en contra la cara de ichigo haciendo que aflojara en agarre y logrando liberase para irse de ese lugar sin antes voltearse y lanzar una mirada que hasta al mismísimo demonio le daría miedo y decir con la voz mas fría y espeluznante- yo no sigo ordenes de nadie que considere patético- mandando un escalos frio por la columna de todos y cada uno de los presentes. Sip definitivamente era hija de la gran anna asakura.

Cuando al fin salieron del shock finalmente se dieron cuenta de que la niña ya no estaba, lo único que pasaba por la mente de nuestros queridos amigos era ¡¿quien demonios era esa mocosa?!

**eso es todo por hoy..! ne? ne? Que les parece?**

**Bueno como verán en este fic hana es una niña por que yo lo quise así y les describiré como es hana**

**Asakura Hana: es una niña de 6 años de tez blanca y cabellera rubia trenzada hasta la cintura mide alrededor de 1.20 cm lleva un vestido negro con flores naranjas en los bordes que le llega hasta las rodillas y usa zapatillas negras con adornos naranjas que hacen juego con su vestido. Posee la actitud de sus padres, pareciera mas bien bipolar en un segundo puede estar con una actitud despreocupada y después asesinando con la mirada a cualquiera que se atraviese en su camino, hana ama a sus padres y a su tío y solo sigue las ordenes de quienes respeta su aptitud hacia su "tio" horo horo es la misma que la de su madre, mientras que a los demás los trata con profundo respeto.**

**Listo onegai! dejen reviews**


End file.
